Everybody Needs Somebody
by molhan129
Summary: Jace Wayland is in a group of friends who each have somebody. He on the other hand has nobody. Nobody to share his happiness, or sadness with, but honestly he doesn't really care. He doesn't trust women. Why should he? Clary works at a coffee shop where she meets said Jace Wayland. What does she feel for him? She doesn't know,and doesn't care. She doesn't trust men. Why should she?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Jace_

I look around. Everyone seems to have someone. Isabelle and Simon are sitting across from me, they're hands intertwined, her head resting on his shoulder while he kisses her jet black hair. Jordan and Maia sit next to me, their seats pulled together so that they're shoulders are touching, giving them some sort of physical connection. On the other side of me is Magnus, whose hand is stretched across the table holding Alec's hand. And then I am sitting in the middle of the madness, with my hands in my lap, messing with my own fingers.

I wouldn't say I'm lonely. I mean I can literally get what ever girl I want, but lately those small flings don't seem to be enough. Seeing all of my friends happy together makes me want to be happy like they are. The only problem is that I don't trust women. Like at all. I'll have sex with them, but when it comes to feelings I want nothing to do with it. It's too much work to try to keep a relationship going, it always ends in pain.

"Jace, are you alright?" Alec asks, a concerned look on his face. "You have that blank look on your face that you get when you are thinking too much" he explains, letting go of Magnus' hand sitting up straighter in the wooden chair.

"I'm good. Just thinking about some things I have to do later. No big deal" I lie. I offer a small smile, but it falls short when Alec's eyes narrow in on me. He sees right through me.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asks, starting to get out of his chair.

"Alec, sit down. I'm fine" I say, and he sits back down in his seat, "Just tired" I add. He nods, but his suspicious look doesn't go away. I change the subject.

"So Alec" I say smirking. "Didn't you say something about going to the Pandemonium tonight?" I say, raising my eyebrows. He glares at me just as Isabelle squeals.

"You were going to go without me?" she says, holding her hand to her heart. "I am thoroughly offended."

I smile, amused by how dramatic she is about _everything. _"I have decided that I am going" she states, then she stands. "I don't need an invite from _you_, I probably won't even see you there" she says, she grabs her purse from the floor and walks out of the coffee shop, but before hissing some kind of profanity under breath. I chuckle.

"I better go" Simon says quietly, huffing. He quickly exits the restaurant, grabbing the coat Izzy left behind.

I admit, it wasn't the nicest move for me to make, but is was definitely the most amusing and it got the attention off of me. I look over at Alec, his glare at me is still going strong, it burns wholes into my eyes. I laugh nervously. I might have just gotten myself into some deep shit.

"She's _so _dramatic" I say with a quiet chuckle, hoping to ease the tension.

No suck luck.

"What the hell, man? Now she's not gonna talk to me for like two weeks and you know it" he says, his voice raising almost to a yell.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll talk-"

He cuts me off. "You always do this, Jace. _Always. _Just because you don't wanna talk about your problems doesn't mean you have to cause some for other people." His voice is loud, and drawing attention from other customers. They look over to us, they're eyes staring, intruding on something that is clearly none of their business.

"Honey, we're in public, people are staring" Magnus says, grabbing Alec's hand.

"I don't care what other people think!" Alec yells, ripping his hand away from Magnus'. "Do you ever think about anyone other than yourself?" Alec asks me, his eyes boring into mine.

_Not usually. _I think to myself, sarcastically. I don't say it aloud.

"Alec, lets go" Magnus says, placing a few bills in my hand before standing up and grabbing Alec on his way out. His eyes never leave mine, he shakes his head disapprovingly.

I sigh loudly and shrink down in my seat, rubbing my fingers over my throbbing temples, soothing them temporarily.

I look over at Maia and Jordan who are now sitting very awkwardly in their seats. Their eyes stare at the door where Alec, Magnus, Izzy, and Simon left.

"That was an asshole move" Maia says. Her eyes meeting mine, we've never been close, but she's not afraid to tell me how she feels about my _behavior._

"He was worried about you, Jace. Trying to make sure you were okay and you totally sold him out on something that was so unimportant. You know how Izzy is" she laughs bitterly. I flinch. "He's your best friend, maybe you should treat him a little better."

She gets up and walks by me without another word before exiting the coffee shop. Jordan looks at me nervously, his eyes worriedly scanning from the door to myself.

_Whipped. _I think to myself.

"Just go" I say, and he shamelessly throws a couple of bills at me before racing after Maia. I roll my eyes. _Wussy._

I always manage to get myself into this situation. I say something and some how everyone gets pissed at me, even people who had nothing to do with the situation. Why can't people just take a joke _for _a joke. Its not like I told Izzy that Alec was getting _married _and she didn't get invited. Now _that _would be something to see. Her eyes would probably pop out of her head and then my eyes would as well because Alec would kill me.

"I would ask you want you want to eat, but considering your entire party just walked out on you, you're probably not gonna want to stay." I look up. Standing in front of the empty table is a petite girl with fiery red hair and bright green eyes, that are locked on me. Her lips are pressed together and her small hands hold a notepad and a pen, ready to take down what ever she needs to.

"What makes you think I won't stay?" I ask curiously, my eyes wandering down her body. She wears an orange tee shirt and a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, black converse cover her feet, and I notice her tapping the toe of her shoe against the floor.

"Well, you don't seem like a guy who likes being seen dissed like that" she says, taking a seat next to me. Her shoulder brushing mine. She sets the pen and notepad down on the table and she places her hands in her lap.

"Now, I'm not gonna force you out of here, but if you aren't going to order anything I would appreciate it if you left. You are not the only customer here" she says, gesturing the the group of people waiting by the front door.

"Well, if you're not gonna force me then I think I'll stay right here" I say, a grin on my face.

She scoffs and stands up, grabbing her pen and notepad, clicking the pen a few times. "I honestly don't care what other people think about me, so I don't care if they see me get dissed" I say promptly.

"Fine, you stay here. But I just want you to know that my assumption was correct" she states.

I raise my eyebrows. "What assumption?"

"That you're a douche bag" she says simply.

I stand up, my body towering over hers slightly. I lean in, my nose brushing the soft skin of her cheek.

"You know nothing about me" I growl.

She pulls away from me. "You're right. I don't. And I don't want to" she says. Then she turns on her heels, skipping away. I follow her, grabbing her arm right before she can go back into a room entitled 'Employees Only'.

"What's your name?" I ask.

She spins around, her green eyes meeting my gold ones. She points to a badge that is places right above the curve of her breast. 'Clary' It reads.

"Clary?" I ask. "What is that short for?"

"Clarissa" she says. She pulls her arm from my grasp. "I have to get back to work" she says before going through the door.

I stare at the empty space where she was standing just a minute ago. I smile to myself.

_Clary._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Clary_

I bury my hands in my face, laughing softly as I tell my mother about the blonde boy at the coffee shop yesterday. "You don't even understand, mom" I say loudly, removing my hands from my face. I set my coffee cup down on the table roughly, the plastic banging against the tile. "He was such a douche!" I exclaim, flailing my arms around, desperately trying to get my point across. She laughs loudly, her head tilting back, triggering laughter of my own to bubble up in my throat.

I study my mom carefully. Everyone says that I am a carbon copy of her, but I just don't see it. My mom is _beautiful. _She has curves, something I clearly lack of, and her long red hair frames her almond shaped face. I am twenty years old and still built like a fourteen year old who hasn't quite hit puberty yet. It's pathetic. The only thing I notice that I inherited from my mom is my red hair, but while hers falls in gentle waves against her face, mine flies crazily every where in frizzy curls.

"So what does this _douche _look like?" she asks, gaining her composure again.

"Does it matter? He is a _jerk, _that is what I am trying to tell you" I say, running my hand through my hair.

"But if he's cute..." she trails off. I draw back, partly in surprise, partly in disgust. Who knew my mother could be so shallow at times.

"Mom!" I yell, an accusing tone in my voice. "Aren't mothers supposed to teach their daughters not to judge somebody by their appearance, but how they act and treat others?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes, tying her hair back with a black elastic. "Come on, just tell me what he look like" she says.

I draw my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on them. I mean, its not like he was unattractive. He was actually quite cute, but that personality, there is no way I would be able to deal with that on daily basis. No wonder all of his _friends _left, I would too if he were treating me like that.

"Well, he had blonde hair," I stop, "actually it was more like a golden color. He was tan, but not like ridiculously, very naturally, subtly. Oh, and he was very muscular, not buff, sort of like a lion." I smile to myself, memories of his mane like hair brushing my cheek as he leaned in close to me. It was overwhelming, guys don't usually get that close to me. Not since...

I blink. No use thinking of bad memories. I'll just upset myself.

My mother's phone buzzes, breaking my train of thought. I watch as she picks it up and holds it to her ear. Though it is quiet, I can hear the faint voice of Luke speaking on the other end. I smile. Luke and my mother have been dating for two years now. I'm just waiting for him to pop the question, so my mom can have a ring on her finger again. It's been a while.

She smiles as she sets the phone down, her eyes meet mine. "I'm sorry for cutting this short, but I have to go" she says, shoving various items in her purse. I grin.

"It's fine" I say, and I press a kiss to her cheek. She walks towards the front door of my small apartment.

"Go be with your lover!" I yell dramatically. She laughs.

* * *

I sigh in frustration as I pull my hair up into a messy bun on top of my head, tucking the loose strands behind my ears. I grab a shirt off of my bed and put it on a hanger before shoving it in my closet. I look at the small space the landlord calls a closet. My wardrobe consists of mostly the same things: jeans, tee shirts, converse, a few blouses or dresses here and there, but mostly things that I feel comfortable in. Which just happen to be articles of clothing with little to no sex appeal.

"Clary?" I turn around to see my best friend, Camille, putting her clothes away as well. Camille is absolutely gorgeous and she knows it. She has thick blond hair that falls pin straight against her collarbone. Her soft features are accentuated with a small amount of makeup, but other than that she is just naturally beautiful. It seems as if everyone I know is stunningly gorgeous, and I'm just _average. _I hate being average.

"What's up?" I answer, turning so that I am facing her, a strand of red hair falling between my eyes. I huff and tuck it back behind my ear.

"Look, I know you've already done it for me this week, but do you think you could cover for me at the shop again?" she asks, placing a sparkly tank top on a hanger.

I sigh loudly. This will be the third time this week that I will be covering for her, and Mr. Buck is already getting suspicious. Plus, her shift is when all of the annoying teenagers come to the shop. Most of them don't even buy anything. Little shitheads.

"Camille, what's going on? This is happening way too often" I say, shoving another item of clothing in my closet before sitting down on my bed.

"I'm just not feeling well" she says, biting her lip. Something she always does when she is _lying._

"That was such a bad excuse it's unbelievable" I say rolling my eyes. I pull the clip out of my hair, letting my fiery red hair pool around me.

"I just can't go today. Please?" she asks, her eyes pleading with mine.

Honestly, I don't have anything else to do today, until my shift, and she did say please. And who knows, maybe some extremely attractive guy will come through the doors and sweep me off my feet...at a coffee shop.

"Fine" I say with a huff. She squeals and runs over to me, her long arms wrapping around my small frame. "You are the best friend I've ever had!" she says.

"Oh, I know."

I look at the clock. Her shift starts in ten minutes. "I should probably get going" I say, grabbing my bag from its place on the floor.

She nods.

* * *

She literally has the worst shift of the day. I mean _no one _wants to deal with the snotty little teens. All they do is sit around and talk, sometimes they'll decide they want something and then all of them will come up at once. It annoys the hell at out of me. Apparently coffee shops are the new "it" place. What is normally a nice civilized restaurant, turns into a zoo at three o' clock when the little monsters get here.

All of the yelling is infuriating. You would think by the time someone reaches the age of fifteen they would realize that it's not polite to _scream _in public, but they're too oblivious. It makes me want to snap their necks. They seem to have never learned proper etiquette, they pay no attention to anyone around them.

And neither am I as soon as the blonde douche bag steps through the door.

* * *

**I usually have a really hard time finding the inspiration to write stories like this, but I just can't get the idea out of my head! I absolutely adore the idea of a coffee shop love/ hate relationship. If you have time to drop me a little review that would be great. I love to hear feed back!**

**-Molhan129**


End file.
